


Lovin' Machine

by thephantomshadow



Series: "Lovers" Who Wander [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Aromantic, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Friends With Benefits, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/Other, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshadow/pseuds/thephantomshadow
Summary: Well, you put a dime in the slot, you hear some drillin'Servos wild and hot, ten caps a fillin'Up to the Atomic Wrangler, they've got somethin' you've never seenWell, Six got hip to the tip and built James a lovin' machineFollowsGonna Make It Alone, but you don't need to read that first.  You don't need to listen to theWynonie Harris 1951 songthat this fic is named after, either, but it's totally recommended.Related to the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest, naturally.
Relationships: Harland (Fallout)/Female Courier (Fallout)/Fisto (Fallout)
Series: "Lovers" Who Wander [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lovin' Machine

"Fisto reporting for duty. Please assume the position." The sexbot's voice was deep, velvety, and assertive, and most definitely having an effect on Ruby, who stared at it in a mixture of surprise and want.

"Holy shit, I'm definitely gonna fuck this thing. Want to watch or join?" She licked her lips eagerly and eyed her travel companion.

Harland barked out a laugh. "Whatever gets you off, smoothskin. Wanna get spitroasted?" Ever since the way she took that combat knife between her lips, he'd wanted her sucking him off. They'd gone straight to Freeside after clearing out of Novac, and despite several quickies, he hadn't gotten around to putting her on her knees yet.

"Absolutely," Ruby purred in delight. "Over here, Fisto," she called, walking over to the couch. She knelt on the cushions and promptly dropped trou, wiggling her bare ass in the air with her hands on the back rest to steady herself. Harland gave it a hearty smack as he walked around her.

Fisto clanked over slowly. One of its claws closed and extended to form a smooth, tapered dildo-like extension. "Servos active," its robotic voice whirred from behind Ruby. That voice alone had already started getting her wet.

She shivered as she felt cold metal touch her entrance. It seemed to secrete its own lube – hopefully the sanitary food-grade industrial kind. Fisto's other claw grasped her hip and locked it in place so its mechanical appendage could prod inside and explore. It felt almost… clinical, so far, but not unpleasant at all.

Harland watched, intrigued. "You're into some fucked up shit, you know that?" he quipped.

Ruby stared pointedly at the way he was palming the front of his pants. He clearly wasn't put off by what she was sexperimenting with. "Good thing we met, huh?" she replied smugly.

Fisto started to pump its "hand" inside her more insistently. _Technically, Fisto is fisting me_ , Ruby thought to herself with a laugh. Then it started to vibrate, and her jaw dropped open in a moan.

"Oh, that's good," she murmured lazily.

"Fancy," Harland remarked. He unfastened his pants and brought out his dick, now at full mast. "Now put that sweet mouth of yours to work."

Ruby's tongue crept over her lower lip to cover her teeth as she held her mouth open for him obediently. He fisted a hand in her hair and stepped closer to guide the head of his dick to her awaiting mouth, tapping it on her tongue. She closed her lips around the tip and sucked it eagerly, rubbing her tongue against the underside.

"That's good, keep going." His raspy voice made her shiver, and her head darted forward to capture more of his length in her mouth. He tugged her head back by her hair and pushed himself further inside slowly, testing her limits. When he started hitting the back of her throat, he was only halfway inside.

Meanwhile, Fisto's steel appendage thrust into her at an unflinching rhythm, deftly hitting her g-spot and further up her wall. It made her moan, the muffled sound vibrating around Harland's shaft. He groaned with pleasure as she tried to take him deeper, but soon her throat began to convulse and try to push him out.

Harland pulled back to let her catch her breath. "You'll get there, smoothskin." _I hope_ , he added silently. His dick throbbed, uncomfortably hard and leaking precum. Seeing her get plowed by a hunk of metal was definitely… something. It'd relentlessly fuck her for as long as she could go.

Imagining her being kept up for days on end by a tortuously persistent sex robot was weirdly hot. _Might do that to her myself someday, heh. I bet she'd take it._

Fisto's vibration picked up, and Ruby felt its attachment rearrange itself inside her to curve the shaft. Then it started to spin slowly, accompanied by a drilling sound, stimulating her walls in every direction.

She pitched forward and moaned louder. " _Fuuuck…_ "

Harland eyed the telltale slight gyrations of the movement and he pressed his dick to Ruby's lips again. She took it in her mouth without hesitation, and damn, did he appreciate how entirely comfortable she was with his gnarled skin. Not that he'd expected any less from her, but still… he _really_ liked the image of her taking his dick in her mouth, and he felt immensely self-satisfied about it.

"Damn, you look good like this," he crooned roughly, and she let out a pleased hum around him.

Ruby worked her mouth up and down his shaft, concentrating on getting him deeper each time. Her nails scratched into the sides of his thighs while she avidly sucked him down. Each swirl of Fisto's appendage inside her brought her mouth further down on him as she struggled to keep herself up.

When she hollowed her cheeks to create suction, Harland bucked his hips into her mouth and groaned. He pulled her hair lightly, pushing his dick back and forth against her tongue. But his attention was being torn between watching himself get swallowed past her lips and watching the unrelenting way Fisto drove its steel attachment inside her repeatedly.

"Got any other tricks for your dick holster, robot?" Harland challenged. He quite liked the way Ruby was starting to fall apart. Her hot, wet mouth and her moaning felt fantastic on him.

"Fisto is programmed to please," it responded automatically. Ruby tightened around the metallic dildo upon hearing the sound of their voices. She felt a tingling sensation spread through her core. It took her a few seconds to figure out what it was.

Fisto was conducting electricity through its arm.

 _Oh god, I'm going to get wrecked,_ she thought with equal parts nervousness and excitement. She felt the lubrication that Fisto was emitting seem to thin and become more slippery… _Of course, silicone is an insulator. Water-based lube would conduct electricity better—wait, it can switch?!_

The prickling rippled through her cunt as Fisto started to pull out, causing her muscles to clench down _hard_ around it. " _Fuck,_ " she gasped. It came out as a mumble around Harland's dick, and he pulled out to lightly slap her in the face with it. Her face flushed as she looked up at him.

He gave her a cheeky grin. "What's it doing to you now?"

"It'sss…" Ruby keened as the electricity buzzed right through her clitoral nerves, making her struggle to string words together. "Electrostimulation," she panted out.

Harland's eyes widened. "Do that harder," he rasped lowly in the robot's direction.

"Affirmative," Fisto droned. It increased both the vibration and the electrostimulation to an unforgiving strength, making her wail in ecstasy as her head dropped to the top of the couch cushion. Her entire body shuddered and her lips trembled as her mouth froze open in a wordless cry.

Harland took the opportunity to jam his dick back down Ruby's throat, which emanated muffled moaning as a high-pitched hum around him. Her gag reflex accepted the rough treatment better this time, giddy and dazed as she was from the overstimulation. She sucked him down with lewd noises, grabbing his ass to pull him closer.

With a frenzied grin, he yanked her hair back and thrust himself into her mouth with reckless abandon until she managed to take his entire length.

At the same time, Fisto jackhammered inside her with a steadiness no human could match, despite the way the electricity made her walls contract around the metal dick as if to suck it back inside whenever it tried to pull out. The chokehold of her cunt was no match for its inhuman strength. And for the first time in her life, Ruby found herself unable to keep up. So she slumped against the cushions and let Harland use her mouth like a cocksleeve, continually vibrating around him due to her nonstop helpless moaning.

He groaned at the sensation as he continued thrusting himself in and out of her throat.

"Tap the couch if you need me or the bot to slow down, smoothskin," he rumbled hoarsely. She waved her hand and gave him a thumbs-up as she laved her tongue against the underside of his cock.

Fisto's metal claw on her hip kept her from collapsing completely as it kept fucking her ruthlessly. Her hips jerked in its grip due to the electricity stimulating her nerves, and the sensation rippled through her clit whenever it withdrew more than halfway.

Ruby gasped and sputtered around Harland's length, her muscles spasming as she was brought closer to orgasm.

"Almost there, smoothskin. You're doing great," he grated out, referring equally to himself and to her. She looked like a fucking mess and it was getting to him in all the right ways, the sight of her split between him and the robot doing almost as much for him as her mouth was. He couldn't say he'd expected it, but he could feel the sensation building inside him.

Ruby shivered at his words of praise, and finally Fisto's determined pace overwhelmed her and pushed her over the brink. When she came undone in waves of pleasure, Harland choked her screams by spilling his load down her throat with a ragged grunt and a tight grip on her hair. She was practically convulsing as she swallowed it greedily.

The buzzing of Fisto's attachment died down as it withdrew reluctantly from the walls squeezing around it in aftershocks. "Operation complete," it said in its silky, even voice.

Harland stroked Ruby's hair as he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. "How ya doin' there, smoothy?"

She flopped backward to lay against the couch cushion. "Amazing…" she slurred. "I can't even feel my legs."

"Excellent. Numbness will subside in several minutes," Fisto dutifully informed. "Awaiting further orders."

"Damn," Harland rasped in appreciation. He walked around the couch to sit back next to her.

"Mmh… Fisto, go wait by the building entrance. I'm taking you to the Atomic Wrangler when I can walk again." Ruby let out a tired laugh and leaned sideways against Harland. He reached an arm around her to pat her on the shoulder.

"Take your time," he smirked.

\---

When Fisto _finally_ reached the Atomic Wrangler, Ruby made as dramatic an entrance as possible, slamming the door open and waltzing inside.

"Hey James, meet Fisto, the sexbot you've been waiting for." She proclaimed with gusto as she gestured toward Fisto, who had barely made it through the doorway.

"Hot damn! I've been looking for one of those for years!" James was practically chomping at the bit. "For my customers, I mean," he disclaimed. "It didn't happen to come with an owner's manual, did it? Aw, forget it, trial and error should do it."

"I can speak to that myself. Fisto has many special features, tried and true." She grinned and wagged a finger at him. "But that information costs extra."

"Wait, you tried it already?!" James asked eagerly, struggling to contain his excitement. He coughed. "That's disgusting. I had no idea you were one of those robot fetishist freaks. Something wrong with someone if they got to fuck a machine." He tried to put on his best mask of revulsion.

"No judgement here, James," she cooed. It was patently obvious how badly he wanted the sexbot for himself. "After testing it out for myself, I have half a mind to keep Fisto. I'm not sure the price you're paying is worth handing it over anymore," she sighed as if faced with a dilemma. "I could always rent it out to your client directly…"

James' mask fell apart and gave way to desperation. "You can't do that!" he slapped his hands down on the counter. Trying again to compose his dignity, he argued in a more hushed tone, "My clients require the utmost discretion about their 'proclivities.' They won't approach a new contact."

Ruby tutted. "Even so, I'd like to keep using it for free, you know? Fisto's _really_ a wild ride…"

"Okay, okay. Tell me about all the features." He tried not to sound too enthused about the prospect. "I suppose heavy-duty equipment like this is worth a little extra because it'll keep on satisfying y—those nasty creeps."

"First of all, Fisto's capable of more speed, more stamina, and a more steady pace than any human," she ticked off on her fingers.

"Well, that's what makes robots so attractive!" James interrupted, attempting to sound unimpressed despite his piqued interest. "… So say those filthy fetishists, anyway."

"Hold on, that's not all." Ruby waggled her eyebrows at him and leaned closer to mock-whisper. "Fisto self-lubricates."

His eyebrows nearly jumped off his face. "Really?! What else can it do?" He faked another cough. "My clients have said that features like that signify a high quality product."

"It can reshape its own attachments. It can vibrate. And it can screw you, literally." She made a rotating gesture with her finger to illustrate.

James may as well have been drooling over the thought. "It can? It does? My god, imagine the possibilities!"

"One more thing…" Ruby gave a coy smile. "Fisto can do electrostimulation. It's amazing; you'll love it."

He gaped in amazement. "500 caps," he exclaimed. It was five times the original agreement, and he quickly backtracked his zeal. "I'll never understand why my customers are into this kind of shit, but this ought to satisfy them for sure. I'm willing to make it worth your while in order to secure their loyal business."

"500 caps and I can use it for free when I'm in town?" she prompted.

James made a face of feigned disgust. "Deal. Just keep your fetish to yourself. Oh, and if you're still interested, I could really use those other escorts I talked to you about."

"I'll keep looking. Need a room for tonight first, though."

\---

"A ghoul cowboy and a suave talker, huh?" Slinging his pack down onto the table, Harland pulled a cowboy hat out and set it atop his head at a jaunty angle. "Save a pack brahmin, ride a cowboy," he grinned.

"I hope you're not going to start charging me for that," Ruby lamented in jest. "I'll go flat broke."

\---

Harland awoke the next day tangled in Ruby's arms and legs, and the physical comfort he'd felt as he slept gave way to a vague sense of unease. He sucked a hickey into her neck to wake her up, and she stirred with a sleepy smile.

"Listen, smoothskin…" he muttered gruffly. "I know you said you're not trying for anything exclusive, but I need to know that you're not… catching feelings for me, or something like that, and just keeping it to yourself. Wanna make sure you want the same thing as I do. We shouldn't do this if we're not on the same page."

Ruby pressed a kiss into his jawline and mumbled drowsily by his worn ear. "I don't do relationships or catch feelings. We're good."

Harland paused, surprised. _Never? Thought I was the only one…_ "Swear?"

She grinned and rolled on top of him, nipping at his neck. "You're perfect. Fuck me."

He pulled her into a ravenous kiss, crushing her body against him. The uneasy feeling was gone.


End file.
